I'm Waiting On You
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: He never forgave his father, he couldn't. Not until the day that he died. Oneshot, R&R!


**Author's Note: I was listening to this song, and I thought, hey fanfic idea! Haha. And Charlie's dad is probably a jerk, considering that his mom left him…so here you go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Ducks, sadly. The song is I Love You This Much by Jimmy Wayne.**

**Warning: Angst, kinda?  
**

--

_He can't remember,  
The times that he thought,  
Does my daddy love me?  
Probably not.  
That didn't stop him,  
From wishing that he did.  
Didn't keep him from wanting,  
Or worshipping him._

My whole life, my mom told me my dad loved me. She told me that he would spend more time with me, if he could. And then she would mutter, thinking I couldn't hear, that he would spend more time with me if he wasn't off drinking and cheating and off helping raise another woman's kid.

I would hear my mom crying at night, crying herself to sleep. And I would break down in tears wondering if my daddy really did love me.

Even if he didn't I could still wish, and he was still my dad, he was still my hero.

_He guesses he saw him,  
About once a year.  
He could still feel the way he felt,  
Standing in tears,  
Stretching his arms out,  
As far as they'd go,  
Whispering daddy,  
I want you to know._

It wasn't often that he'd come to visit us. Sometimes not even twice in one year.

He would lean against his car, smoking a cigarette, and I would stand there with tears in my eyes, and he would stare back, not saying a word.

My mom always came out, chasing him away, cursing him for ruining our family, and causing us pain.

And he would glare, stomping out his cigarette, turning to leave.

And I would call after him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

But he didn't notice, or didn't seem to care.

_I love you this much,  
And I'm waiting on you,  
To make up your mind,  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes,  
I'm never giving up, no matter what,  
I love you this much._

I told myself that I wouldn't ever give up, that one day he would come around and apologize to my mom and gather me in his arms, saying he loved me too.

It was wishful thinking but, I never did give up, not back then.

I loved him, no matter what, because he was still my dad, still my hero.

_He grew to hate him for what he had done,  
'Cause what kind of father,  
Could do that to his son?  
He said 'damn you daddy',  
The day that he died.  
The man didn't blink,  
But the little boy cried._

As I grew older I gave up hope, knowing that my dad didn't really love me and never really would.

I looked around at all the happy families wishing it could have been me, and I wondered seeing smiles on little boys' faces, how could a dad not love his son?

The day that he died, I peered down into the coffin, where he lay, eyes closed.

I cursed him in my mind.

And while I didn't blink or even shed a tear, as I looked down at the man, that caused me so much grief, the little boy inside of me, started to cry.

_I love you this much,  
And I'm waiting on you,  
To make up your mind,  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes,  
I'm never giving up, no matter what,  
I love you this much._

_Half way through the service,  
While the choir sang a hymn,  
He looked up above the preacher,  
And he sat and stared at him._

_He said,  
'Forgive me father',  
When he realized,  
That he hadn't been unloved,  
Or alone all his life.  
His arms were stretched out,  
As far as they'd go,  
Nailed to the cross,  
For the whole world to know._

It was then that I realized, as I looked up.

That maybe there was someone looking out for me, all of this time.

Maybe he kept my father away and out of my life, because he may have hurt me more if he was in it rather than out.

I forgave him that day; for all that he was, knowing that I wasn't alone in this world, and never would be.

I looked up again, seeing him nailed to the cross, and I knew he was looking out for me, letting me know he loved me, even if my dad didn't.

But somewhere in my heart, I know that he did.

And I want him to know, I love him too.

_I love you this much,  
And I'm waiting on you,  
To make up your mind,  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes,  
I'm never giving up, no matter what,  
I love you this much._

--

**Author's Note: I don't know if that really made sense, or anything? But I hope you guys liked it! And please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
